Fate and Will Win Battles, Together, They Win Wars
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: A clone trooper is released from a cryopod after resting for a few ages. However, when he wakes up, the battle he was made for is not there. Confused and somewhat lonely, what will he find when he searches the world? What will he see; The evil or the good? Only one can hope, as he is closely linked to the fate of the galaxy. Spoilers! Rated M for gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of star wars being released, I'm submitting this chapter. Warning, if you haven't see the movie, DON'T read this. It contains spoilers! This also takes place between the time of** ** _Return of the Jedi_** **and** ** _The Force Awakens._**

Thump

Thump

Thump

My eyes shot open with a blink. When I looked up, I saw a very dark interior. There was a lever to my left. I flipped it.

I covered my eyes as the harsh sun came down on me. It took me a while, but eventually, my eyes adjusted to the light.

What I saw clocked me back to my senses.

I was on Genosis, and it was windy.

I turned on my communications device.

All I got was a really bad static. I conked my head, only for the communications device to go out.

Sighing, I picked up my weapon, a RE-P8, or Repeat as most people would call it. It was a rifle that was automatic but was made for accurate shots. I slung it on my back and started walking. However, I didn't expect a beep to come from behind me.

I shifted around to see a F8 droid, or Fate droid. It looked like a small metallic fox. It was Black and white. The fox had a red and black visor over its eyes. It walked over to me.

It said a string of whirls and beeps. I nodded. I started following me. As I wandered, started to wonder how long I would be wandering.

It felt like ages since I had gotten out of that cryopod. Of course, it also looked like ages since I got out of the cryopod. I looked to the place I would have called a battlefield.

It was long since abandoned. There were skeletons of Genosians and multiple clone troopers. There was also scrap metal littering the wastes. There were multiple craters, the fire in them reduced to a simple glow of ash or just ash in general. How long had I been in that cryopod?

"What did I miss?" I said out loud. My only response was the wind howling and the crunching of rocks under my feet. Fate kept close to me, the droid seemingly afraid of the large metal heaps on the ground.

I kept walking for what seemed to be hours. I kept passing dead remains and scrap metal and skeletons. Fate was always close behind.

Fate then made a series of whirling noises after we passed 172 bodies.

"Wait, I've been asleep for about 100 years?!" I yelled. Fate nodded in response.

"Of all the crazy things that could happen to me, this did?" I asked the world. The world seemed to chuckle with the wind blowing past my helmet.

"Maybe I can get off this wasteland," I muttered. It would be hard, but I could do it. After all, I was a commander and I was sanctioned primarily in Engineering, Heavy weapons, and Piloting. I started gathering a blueprint in my mind, sometimes changing it due to my needs.

I kept walking, scanning the area for signs of a broken ship. I came across something more import before that, though. I walked past a small rock when something felt off. I moved the boulder, the boulder itself crumbling after moving a few feet. I found a small cave, the inside pulsing with yellow power. I walked in, Fate making a whistling sound. When I got to the bottom, I saw a large computer. It was a blue screen, surrounded by other yellow screens. Each one was holding a blueprint. There was also a table nearby, one showing a battle long past.

The computer was doing something amazing though. It was trying to recover data from a removed drive. Somehow, it had succeeded. I looked to the blueprint with curiosity. Surprisingly enough, it had a blueprint for a giant planet like space station that would use a large amount of energy, specifically, a supernova or sun, and turn it into cannon that could take out an entire solar system. It was bizarre yet fascinating at the same time. It then clicked with me. I beckoned to Fate.

Fate came over, and looked up to me.

"I need you to copy that, maybe we can use it for something," I said, pointing to the computer.

Fate turned around and had its tail open up. Out came a drive. Fate made a whirl and beep noise.

"Alright. I'll stay here. Don't think anything is going to come here though," I said, looking down to Fate. However, I unslung my gun, just in case.

After a while, I heard Fate click, and her tail returned to normal. It then whirled and beeped, a proud expression on its face.

I nodded, and started to leave, when I heard a voice.

"Come, we must find another source," I heard a voice say. It seemed muffled.

I quickly hid behind some loose rocks near one of the other exits. Fate hid itself as one of the machinery nearby. I could only gasp as I saw a black clothed Sith come into the room. He had a mask on, and had a light saber with three lightsaber ends. He had a dead unloving look in his eyes, although, there was some kind of struggle.

"Find what data you can. My master is certain that there would be leftover plans here," He said. His troopers saluted

"Yes Kylo Ren!" One of the troopers said. He looked to be a newer version of my armor. I just scowled, the armor only being suited for civilians.

"Sir, there was a data recovery!" Someone yelled. They ran to the computer I was just at. Kylo ren seemed to take his time coming over.

"Exellent, my master will be pleased to hear that we have the plans for the Starkiller base," Kylo Ren said. One of the troops was shivering.

"We best get out of here. I don't want to be around when the Genocians come out," one of the troopers said. The others scoffed

"They have been extinct for ages. Come, I fear that there is something bigger here," Kylo Ren said. The trooper nodded, but still looked scared.

They started to leave when I heard a clank come from Fate. I gave Fate a pained look, but its face showed nothing.

Kylo Ren turned around, and looked. He seemed to have a spark of curiosity in his eyes as he scanned the room.

"You have hid your presence," He hissed. His mask did not convey expression. However, he did give the impression he was amused.

"Make it easy on yourself. Show me who you are and maybe I won't kill you," He said. I didn't move. I didn't breath. He then seemed to shrug.

Something felt off, as in he was about to throw something dangerous.

Kylo Ren went out. He then started talking with one of the troopers. I slowly, carefully moved to one of the exits.

I was glad I did, because they threw a thermal charge.

"Thermal Detonator!" One of the troopers yelled.

I ran, Fate already ahead of me. The cave soon started shaking, the cave closing in behind us. The wall seemed to be three feet thick, because when Kylo Ren stuck his lightsaber in, it didn't go all the way through. He then started yelling, slashing at the wall. I winced at every strike. However, his striking only caused more rocks to come down, the things nearly squashing me.

"Damn it," I muttered as I ran. When I came to a stop, I notice Fate was looking around.

I started to look around, the basic lights still working. The place seemed like a maze. I looked to my helmet controls. They were off.

"Fate, anyway you can get us out of this?" I asked my robotic fox. Fate whirled and beeped in response. It then had the tips of its ears turn into an antenna.

Seeming to be satisfied, Fate started moving. I let Fate lead the way, while I followed it. It moved past the corners, and moved past the dead ends. I was amazed at the robots effectiveness. However, I was a bit puzzled when Fate led me up some stairs.

We ended up in the flight deck.

There were lightsaber burns all across the floor. The walls were cut cleanly. It looked like four Jedi had a showdown here. There was also the skeleton of a hand on the floor.

"Jedi had a showdown here," I said to myself. _One of them also lost a hand,_ I mentally added.

I looked to my left and saw a genocian sand skimmer. After a minute of thinking, I got in it.

I had gotten an idea, one that would work. I just had to search for a wreckage of a ship and repair it.

"Get in the other side!" I ordered Fate. Fate happily obliged by hopping in and closing the cockpit.

I started up the ship, soon going out at a fast rate. I was startled at first.

"Here is hoping I don't crash this thing," I muttered, slowly getting used to how fast it went. Fate beeped.

I flew across the area, scanning for any kind of ship. After a while of skimming, we soon coming across a small Hovercraft. It was damaged, but I could compensate.

I started scanning the damage, soon fixing most of the work. However, the hyperdrive was broken beyond repair, and I couldn't get into space without the oxygen tank working correctly. I shook my head in frustration.

"Fate, do you have something that can fix a structural oxygen decompresser?" I asked the F8 unit. Fate just whirled in response. I quickly grabbed the wrench and fixed the decompresser. I went inside the ship, soon seeing a dead pilot's armor around a skeleton. He had been shot in the head.

"Man this is depressing," I muttered. I then realized I was hungry.

There wasn't a single ration on me, to my surprise. I checked through the food stock that the jet had. It was all rotten or all stuff that needed water. I then remembered that all the food I needed was at the cryopod. However, It would only last a day.

"DEADGUMIT!" I yelled. The sound echoed throughout the area. I started to calm down when I saw that there was an ice moon nearby. Plus, it was inhabited. I formulated a plan.

"We're going for a field trip," I told Fate. Fate whirled in response.

"Yes I know how to fly one of these things! That's what I was good at!" I snapped. Fate hid its ears and beeped.

"Yes, humility. It's a great trait to have," I responded.

I touched a few of the buttons in the command seat, the plane whirling to life.

"Thank the Jedi this thing still works," I said under my breath. I looked to the controls, training courses coming back to me like that of walking.

I quickly sealed the ship and prepared to get off the planet.

Fate whirled with happiness

Of course, that was short lived due to a ship above us pulling us in with a tractor beam. I looked to Fate. Fate seemed to grin, a flamethrower coming out of its mouth.

"Heh, Love those droid makers sometimes," I muttered. I came to the side of the ship, the door being opened.

"Who wants to live forever?" I asked no one.

 **I hope you enjoyed. However, there will be a delay for this story, as the next chapter is supposed to have a mighty 7,000 words. This also means I'm open to OCs, however, I will only take three at the moment. Make them good! And do your research!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is NOT 7000 words, as I hoped. But I will assure you, there will be a chapter that is 7,000 words in the future.**

I hid behind cover as some 'deficient clones' came up and started searching the spaceship. One passed me, and I soon took out a small blade in my shoulder pads and slit their throats. Their limp body fell to the ground. I quickly took the communication piece out of the right side of their helmet.

The other one came over, ignoring me entirely, and picked up the other 'clone'. I felt kind of sorry by taking them by surprise by knocking him out. Sighing, I took his communications device. I let Fate finish them off by giving them fire to die peacefully in.

"Alright, two down, a whole moon to go," I muttered under my breath. Fate whirled in response.

"I want you to go up and try to communicate and get a ship to get here. Make it slightly big. We'll keep in touch with this communication piece," I said, inserting one of the communication flashes into her.

"Testing…." Came a female voice in my head.

"It works Fate," I told the fox. Fate nodded in response.

"I'm a girl by the way," Fate responded. I groaned. As if I didn't have enough problems.

"Get going! I'll see what I can so we can help the republic. Most likely the Jedi have gone rouge and allied with the sith and droids," I said. Fate started running, doing rapid calculations in her head to find the control panel. She split from me, going into a vent.

I cautiously walked over to the other side of the landing dock. A 'clone' came up in front of me. We stood there for a tense moment before he spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"W-0LL" I answered.

"Ah, sir, shouldn't you be in sector 13-A7?" He asked.

"And what are you doing questioning me, or worse, not minding your own business? Besides, Kylo Ren called me here," I said. The whole thing was a fib.

"Kylo Ren is here?!" He shouted. One of the troopers looked over and facepalmed.

"Of course he is here, K2-67K," The other 'clone' said.

"Ok, thanks for telling me W-0LL," K2-67K said.

I quickly took advantage of the momentary madness and rushed past him.

"Got to go to sector 13-A6! It's got another discipline problem!" I shouted. It was a fib as well. How I got this lying streak so good I will have no idea.

"Alright! See you soon!" K2-67K said.

 _Luckiest day of my life,_ I thought inwardly.

I kept passing these rooms, each one looking like a torture room. A red light washed out from one, screams heard on the other side.

I kept silent as I walked past, my footsteps not making a sound.

I then heard someone shouting over my earpeice. Eventually, it stopped.

"Fate, are you there?" I asked.

"I'm here, I just had to take care of the guy in the control room," She said.

"Alright, see you soon," I muttered over the communications device.

I kept walking, wondering how else this day could go good or bad.

Eventually, I came to an emptied droid room. I flinched and resisted the urge to fire at the drodica and scout droid parts lying around, old battlefield instincts flaring up. I eventually got control of my breathing as I then picked up the drodica parts. They were tampered beyond repair. However, they seemed of some value, so I picked up the parts and stuffed them into my compressor compartment.

"Alright, I got a ship in sight, just lower the shields and get rid of the people in the docking area nearest to you," Fate said over my head. She also instantly sent me coordinates.

I looked the map over with satisfaction. I started running, gunning down any 'clones' I came in contact with.

When I finally got to the shield room, it was empty.

Hastily, I went to the controls and overheated the shields. I then blast the coolant, my clone armor protecting me from the harsh cold. I ran, coolant leaking behind me, making me look like a fire droid coming out of ice.

"Hey!" A 'clone' said. I shot him point blank in the face, his body falling limp.

I soon came to a docking bay, the entire area emptied of ships, but full of troopers. The troopers were saluting a Silver 'clone' that was being given a medal by a droid. There was a crate nearby.

I sneaked over to the crate. When I opened them, I soon came across thermal charges. Grinning under my mask, I picked up one and primed on to the second longest charge and threw it with all my might. It landed near a group of 'clones' saluting a silver 'clone'. It hit one in the head, and when the others noticed, they all started running. The entirety of the 'clones' were lost in the blast, the silver one was blasted into a door, knocked unconscious.

"Bay is clear! Just come as soon as you can!" I said over the communication device.

"Already there, and our transport is coming!" Fate said excitedly.

I walked over to one of the landing bays, soon finding Fate nearby. Soon, a small GX-Shuttle came into the bay. Out came a human female and a small ball.

"So who called us here for 20,000 credits?" She said. I instantly face palmed.

"Fate, you idiot!" I scolded. Fate whimpered, wondering where this all went wrong. After a minute of waiting, I hesitantly came forward.

She aimed her blaster at me, making me put my hands up.

"I called you, and I'm none of what these guys are," I said. Fate soon came up behind me.

The smuggler seemed perplexed for a moment. She then snapped her fingers.

"So, you are a clone?" She asked.

"Yea, but aren't all these guys clones?" I asked.

"No, their genetically modified civilians brainwashed into thinking their solders," She said solemnly.

"Then what are they called?" I asked, slightly curious.

"They're called Stromtroopers," She said,

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked, deciding to get back on topic.

"For a clone like you, I'll do it for 3,000 credits. You'll restore hope to the rebellion!" She said happily. She then beckoned for me to come in. I came in, reluctantly, Fate close behind. The ball seemed to hesitate, but it soon came after us.

As we walked through the cruiser, I felt some piece of normality come back to me.

I was snapped back to reality when the smuggler yelled.

"Come on, Jim, we got to get moving!" She yelled at the ball. The ball then unfolded, revealing a drodica. Almost instantly, I picked up my RE-P8 and aimed it at the droidica.

Silence filled the cruiser as the smuggler shifted tensely.

"What. The. HELL." I managed to say after a moment.

"Oh, forgot your programmed to kill these guys. Jim, go check on the hyperdrive!" She order the droidica. The droidica shifted back into a ball and rolled off to another part of the ship.

I sighed, relaxing, but only a little.

"I'm surprised you didn't react like that to this little thing here," She said, looking at Fate.

"That is an F8 Droid, thank you very much. Only 15 were made," I said, Fate looking proud.

"Attack capacity?" She asked simply.

"Flamethrower, hacking, lighting claws, and portable storage made for bombs that it can deploy out of its mouth. Need I say more?" I asked the smuggler. She shook her head, smiling.

"Alright. My name's Acrylic! Nice to meet you!" The smuggler said.

"W-0LL" I responded.

"How about Will instead?" She asked.

"Alright," I responded, now at full ease.

"So where are we going?" I asked Acrylic.

"We are going to be going to Coruscant," She said with some hope.

"To deliver me to the rebellion?" I asked.

"That and to pick up a bounty on a droid I hunted. I'm not all smuggler and run," She said.

"I respect that," I said after a moment.

There was a brief silence between us, the only sound in the ship being Fate and Jim working together to fix something.

"So how are you still alive?" She asked.

"Cryogenisis inside of a pod. Supposedly asleep for 100 years," I answered.

"Well, you were at least asleep for 66 years," She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"When the clone wars started, many things happened. But of all of them, what people say were the most dangerous was order 66 was executed," She said. Something inside my brain clicked, but then turned off.

I shook my head violently. I started to see black overcoming my vision. I soon lost balance; the only thing that I heard before I fell was someone's voice.

"You were never meant to be released," said a voice, much similar to that of Palpatine's.

And then the laughing started.

 **I'm sorry that this wasn't 7000 words, but I'm not KnightMysteryo. I wish I was a combination of both. But yea! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Finally! It's good to see your updating your stories again!" You might be saying. Yes, it is good, but I really need to get to my other stories sometime later this week. If not...Well...**

I woke up to see Fate looking into my helmet.

"You're awake! Finally!" She said.

"What hit me?" I asked.

"Something that we missed, and I'm glad we missed it," Fate said, her ears dropping.

"What was it?" I demanded.

"Order 66," She said. I started to have another dizzy spell.

"Hold up, I suspected this. Hold on to your ears," She warned. I didn't even have time to when a loud electronic pulse emoted from her mouth. It hurt my ears, to say the least.

"Holy Shit! Tell me when you're going to do that!" I yelled at her. I then felt blood.

Before I could say another word, Acrylic came into the room.

"If your little fox is done with the operation, I need to let you know that we have arrived at Hoth," She said.

Clutching my ears, I equipped my helmet, clotting the blood. Stumbling out, I immediately saw a whole assortment of rebellion soldier, each one equipped with a rifle.

And they were all pointing their guns at me.

"Acrylic, I thought I told you not to come back," An elderly woman said as she came up.

"Yea, because I remind you to much of him. But Hey! I've got an actual clone!" Acrylic protested.

"Is he truly?" She asked.

"Yes, Lea," Acrylic deadpanned.

"Come on," Lea said, beckoning for us to come. All the soldiers dropped their weapons.

Carefully, and very cautiously, I walked across the snowy terrain. I slowly turned to see a burning base in the distance.

"Are we going there?" I asked.

"No, we are going elsewhere," Lea said.

"Why?" Acrylic asked.

"Because the new order is coming. We were just about to evacuate," Lea said, shadows starting to overlap the landscape

"You guys get going," I ordered.

"What?" Acrylic yelled.

"Just go! I've got this!" I said. Fate was nearby, and she expelled one of her used flamethrower fuels.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" I roared, one of the ships landing nearby.

Lea and all the troops scrambled for their carrier.

Acrylic scrambled for her ship.

I was left to face down the hoard.

Almost as soon as the others left, storm troopers starting pouring out. I took aim with my REP8, lined up a shot, and let the trigger fly.

Almost instantly, the storm trooper fell to the ground. I took aim again, only to see a thermal detonator being hurled at me.

Acting on instinct, I knocked the thing back like a baseball. It exploded mid-air, giving me a smoke screen.

So I ran. I ran to the station.

The troopers were following me, each one almost hidden in the sea of white snow. When I got to the station, I saw a medical lab that had stayed intact through the fight. I looked to it and saw there was something in there. It looked like a light saber, except it was unfinished. I instinctively picked it up and holstered it. When I looked back to the hoard of white, I saw one right in my face.

"Don't move," He said.

I let my hands up in the air.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight," He said, dropping his blaster and securing my gun.

I punched the guy in the face, his helmet cracking. Picking up my gun, I then laid down a volley of gunfire, making the stormtroopers take cover.

My mind racing, I didn't notice fate coming behind each of the stormtroopers and assassinating them, by breaking their necks.

Ducking behind cover, I began taking pot shots, not noticing that every once and a while, two went down.

One stormtrooper got in front of me, finally tired of hiding behind cover.

I was about to shoot him, when he suddenly fell over. His neck was wrenched, and it looked painful. I then heard a light saber being drawn.

From behind the corner, Kylo Ren appeared.

"Hello, W-0LL" Kylo Ren said.

"Hello, Ben," I snarled. Kylo visibly flinched.

"How do you know my real name?" He questioned.

"Because you are no Darth Vader," I said. Sure, I had no idea what the hell I was talking about, but it was stalling him.

"Then what am I?" He asked, visibly resisting.

"A Fool," I said. I then shot his hand.

Groaning in pain, he stumbled away. I then took the opportunity to shoot. However, I didn't shoot him.

"Damn!" I cursed. Then he started to come back, his hand still smoldering.

Scrambling, I ran away. Eventually, I reached a cargo bay. I spotted an X-wing, remembering the model from Acrylic uploading a certain chip in my helmet. Sure, it was damaged, but I could still fly it.

I can fly anything.

I hopped in. Fate instantly hopped in the astromech lock and the locked herself in. I then felt a brief buzzing in my head.

 _Find the planet of lightsabers, W-0LL,_ a voice said in my head. It sounded like Master Yoda, but I wasn't completely sure.

But I followed the instructions.

I tried to shoot off another bolt, but Kylo Ren held up his injured hand, and stopped the bolt mid-air.

He was visibly straining, so I ran, Fate close behind. When I looked back, he had let go of the bolt, the bar of energy blasting off into the distance.

I quickly hid in a fallen air force base, Kylo Ren walking past my position. I let out a sigh as soon as he was out of earshot, relaxing a bit. I then scrambled into one of the X-wings, Fate getting in the astromech slot.

Soon, I had the ship up and operational. I prepared to take off.

Only to have the ship restrained by some unknown force.

Or rather, the Dark Side of the Force.

Kylo Ren was behind me, concentrating as hard as he could, to keep my ship in his clutches.

I then thought of a plan.

"Fate, hurl a 'Farwell' ticket to Kylo Ren," I said, remembering on of the codes I had been taught.

Almost with a click, Fate presumed to take one of her flamethrower clips, and pressed a button. This made it extend until it became like that of a dagger. Fate then threw the dagger at Kylo Ren, his concentration broken. I took my chance.

Putting the thrusters to full, I set the hyper drive to action. In less than a second, I was light-years away from Kylo Ren and Hoth.

I relaxed a bit, and then checked on Fate.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" She yelled through the earpiece.

"To equal us out! You cause an order for me, and I caused an order for you!" I playfully said. She let out a sigh.

"Where is our next destination?" She asked, tired.

"Search for solar systems with high amounts of rock and crystals," I said. Fate beeped.

"You're in luck; we are coming up on it!" She said.

I looked in front of me to see a giant planet made of fire and lava.

"Shit," I said.

 **I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to deliver this sooner! I won't make excuses, so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
